


Helpful Lurker

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Laketown, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard's bow comes to misadventure in the lake. An inhabitant of the deep retrieves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpful Lurker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bold_seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/gifts).



*


End file.
